La reacción del fanfiction
by AgusCooper
Summary: Sheldon y Amy descubren que personas desconocidas escriben sobre ellos en internet. ¿Cómo podrán sobre llevarlo?
1. Reacciónes paralelas

-¡Amy, Amy ven rápido!- Gritaba Sheldon.

-¿Que pasa?- Ella salio corriendo de la habitación, casi siempre Sheldon era exagerado y quizás esta era la esepcion.

-¡Mira esto, es terrible!- Le mostraba una página de internet que se hacía visible en su iPad.

-¿Esos son fanfiction?

-¡Claro, lee esto!

Amy leyó el relato y quedó pasmada, no lo podía creer... era una historia de ella y Sheldon.

Claro era que había escrito el fanfic de Amelia y Cooper pero, era personal y lo hizo de forma anónima. Pero esto era diferente.

-¿¡Pero que es esto!? ¡Escucha! "La teoría del sentimiento Cooper" "Amigos con beneficios" "Kinky magic" "Una noche de relax" "Piel de Ángel"- El físico leía desesperado.

-Calmate- Pedía Amy.

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Estan escribiendo historias pornográficas sobre nosotros en internet!

-¿Quien los habrá escrito?

-Seguro se trata de una broma de Penny y si es así, se las vera conmigo.

-No creo que Penny tenga la imaginación ni el suficiente sentido de la literatura para escribir algo así- Razonaba Amy.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Esto es terrible y vergonzoso. ¿Que haremos Amy?

-Por ahora, irnos a dormir- Tomo la mano dde Sheldon y fueron a la habitación.

Unas horas después, Sheldon se encontraba profundamente dormido pero en el caso de la neurocientifica fue diferente, por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en lo que Sheldon le mostró hace rato, esas historias sobre ellos, era vergonzoso pero a la vez... curioso.

Sin poder evitarlo, tomo el iPad de su esposo y busco en su historial de navegación la pagina de Fanfics. Encontró uno y a medida que leía se volvía más atrapante en cada capítulo que sin darse cuenta, ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

La llamada de la naturaleza despertó a Sheldon en la madrugada, fue al baño para su miccion nocturna y cuando regresó encontró su iPad encendido.

-Que raro, estoy seguro de que lo apague antes de dormirme- Comento en voz baja mientras lo examinaba.

El aparato había quedado en la página que Amy estaba leyendo, Sheldon abrió la boca indignado de que ella leyera las historias tan vergonzosas que personas desconocidas escribían sobre ellos.

Hecho un vistazo a uno de los párrafos y despues de un rato quedó sumergido en las palabras de aquella historia. Cuando llegó al capítulo final, entró a la sección de comentarios para dejar sus elogios y en uno de los nombres de usuario, estaba el nombre de Amy con un comentario que decía...

 _"Fue una historia realmente maravillosa, fue un placer leerla y espero que publiques más. Saludos cordiales, Amy Farrah Fowler."_

Sheldon decidió no comentar para que ella no se entere de que estuvo leyendo algo que aparentemente le resultaba vergonzoso.

-Asi que aún te gusta el fanfiction pornográfico pequeña dama- Murmuraba frunciendo el ceño.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Resignación, provecho y exitacion

Amy aun estaba en el laboratorio, había sido un día bastante agotador. A pesar de que ya eran las 18:00 de la tarde tenía más trabajo para hacer.

Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Sheldon para informarle que llegaría más tarde hoy, para que pudiera cenar sólo o con Leonard y Penny.

Luego de eso, entró a la página del fanfic que estaba en el historial de internet. Leyó la historia totalmente concentrada, era atrayente... Ella tenía este pasatiempo antes pero sólo había escrito la historia de Amelia y Cooper, luego dejo de escribir.

Cuando llegó al final del capítulo, entre vistazos pudo ver el nombre de usuario de Ricardo Shilly-Shally. No, no podía ser el. Se había ofendido tanto por esto que no creyó que comentara nada. Se puso a leer el comentario de su esposo, sonrió para si misma, tenía que molestarlo ahora.

-Sheldon ya llegue- Anuncio dejando las llaves en el tazón. Lo saludó con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola. ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo hoy? Tu cena esta el microondas, te la calentaré- Ofreció Sheldon mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá.

-Si tuve que realizarles estudios a algunos monos. ¿Hiciste algo interesante hoy?- Cuestionó Amy esperando la obvia respuesta.

-Estuve en mi oficina trabajando toda la tarde, llegué a las 19:00 aqui.

-¿Como te fue?

-Exelente, avance un poco más en mi investigación, almorze con los chicos y Howard comió un sandwich que tenía maní, se inflo como un pez globo y tuvo que ir a la enfermeria para que lo inyecten en el trasero- Se reía Sheldon.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Más?- Dijo Sheldon exasperado. -Pez globo, la enfermeria y un avance en mi investigación. ¿Que más quieres?

-Nada, nada. Sabes, hoy estaba leyendo algo en internet y en la sección de comentarios estaba el nombre de un tal Ricardo Shilly-Shally- Comento ella mirando su teléfono.

-¿Ricardo Shilly-Shally?- El físico se ruborizó por el temor de ser descubierto.

-Si, es el mismo nombre que dijiste tú cuando nos contaste a Penny, Bernadette y a mí que tu ex asistente Alex estaba interesada en Leonard. ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, tengo memoria eidetica. Ya que lo mencionas, anoche también estaba leyendo algo en internet y en los comentarios había un usuario... Fowler Amy. Casualidad, no lo creo- Él la miro desafiante y Amy respondió de la misma manera.

La neurocientifica se sentó a comer en silencio, su esposo la acompañaba sentado del otro lado tomando una taza de té.

-Sé que estuviste leyendo esas historias pornográficas sobre nosotros- Comento Sheldon sin mirarla.

-Tu también los leíste, no me engañes.

-No es cierto.

-¿Como viste mi comentario entonces? Lo leíste, no trates de negarlo y no creo que sea por curiosidad científica. Además, usaste una cuenta fasa y el que inventó el nombre Ricardo Shilly-Shally fuiste tú.

-¿Y que si lo leí? No nesecito tu permiso- Dijo a la defensiva.

-No dije que tenías que pedirme permiso, pero no me mientas. Además, si lo leíste yo no me voy a enfadar.

-Bueno, no era mi intención leer eso en exceso pero simplemente fue interesante.

-" _Fue un buen capitulo, interesante para un lector principiante de fanfiction como yo. Debo decir que la trama mezclada con humor, drama y lemon son muy interesantes... espero una pronta actualización, saludos Ricardo Shilly-Shally"_ \- Amy comenzo a leer el comentario de Sheldon en su teléfono.

-¡Se exactamente lo que comenté, no nesecitas recordarmelo! ¡Tengo memoria eidetica!

-¡Entonces, lo leíste!

-¿No te avergüenza que las personas escriban sobre nuestra vida sexual?- Pregunto Sheldon seriamente.

-Escuchame amor, esas personas describen un coito salvaje que nosotros no tenemos.

-¡Tienes razón! Escucha esto: " _Ella cronometra el empuje de sus caderas al movimiento del tren, meciéndose contra el bulto que crecía rápidamente en los pantalones de Sheldon, dejando un punto húmedo distintivo de sus bragas empapadas. Sus besos se están volviendo más hambrientos ahora, una señal de que está perdiendo el último dominio de su autocontrol y que su cerebro posterior animal está tomando el control"._

Sheldon hizo un leve gesto de incomodidad al leer eso, dejo su iPad y trato de volver a comer con normalidad.

-Eso es pura fantasía, nosotros nunca tuvimos coito en un tren- Razonaba Amy.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso, especialmente para mi.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que... muestran una personalidad íntima mía que, no poseo. Y quizás tú tienes tus fantasías conmigo, yo no soy tan apasionado como lo describen estás historias y me da algo de pena- Confeso él algo afligido.

Amy no podía creer que Sheldon se sintiera mal por que no quería decepcionarla. Se levantó y fue a su lado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo beso profundamente. Quería hacerle saber que junto a él, lo tenía todo; amor, pasión, delicadeza y afinidad.

-A veces siento que mi corazón explotara por cuanto te amo- Dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo, te amo mucho Amy- Sheldon la abrazo y volvió a unir sus labios con ella.

El beso se intensificó cada vez más, Sheldon recorria audaz los contornos del cuerpo de Amy, sus largas manos no se quedaban quietas ni por un momento.

Ella se separó, tomo el iPad de su esposo y volvió a leer.

-" _Ella no podía pensar, nisiquiera podía concentrarse. La sensación de sus manos y su lengua, Sheldon tenía un gran talento con su lengua, ese fue posiblemente el mejor beso que jamás había recibido y Amy podía sentir los musculos de sus hombros bajo sus manos, y sus dedos estaban en los suyos. Ella acarició su cabello; era tan castaño, tan corto... y a él parecía gustarle, podía sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella y si Amy levantara una pierna y la envolvía alrededor de su cintura masculina, estaria justo ahí, donde Ella lo nesecitaba y buen Dios... estaba duro como una roca"._

El físico al escuchar como Amy leía con una voz sumamente sensual, fue todo el estímulo que nesecitaba para que su zona sur se altere. La tomo de la mano y la guió a su habitación.

 **¡Fin!**


End file.
